Albus' Tragedy Never again
by Hippodameia
Summary: Hi guys! My Short-Story is about Albus Dumbledore's love to Gellert Grindelwald and how he lost everything... short: It's the story about Albus' Tragedy...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Christina! This is my first English HP-Short-Story… It's split in two parts… I hope, you'll like it, but I'm sure my English isn't the best, 'cause I'm from Austria… so…

Here comes Part 1:

**Part 1:**

"Thank you, Albus! It has been a nice afternoon", he says and lays his hand on the door handle.

"You are welcome, Elphias! We will meet in one week at my place again. I am looking forward to our world trip!" And I see this expression of excitement on my master's face. I know he is really looking forward to the journey together with his best friend. Two month ago he has already prepared everything, packed his suitcase and bought a new cage for me. I am really happy that I can come with them.

"I am sure, it will be a nice journey. Goodbye Albus!", Elphias says and shuts the door behind him.

"Three hours, Fawkes! Only three hours left! And I am ready. I am ready for the trip!" With his deep blue eyes Albus looks at me. I recognise the glittering which clearly reflects the excitement. Shortly I watch him, then I turn round and continue in making it comfortable for myself in my new cage. Albus is always laying the straw on the wrong side. Oh, he will never understand. I will always have the duty to move it to the right side myself. But maybe I should not complain about _that_…

"Ariana! No!" Shocked I turn round again. That has clearly been Kendra's voice. I hope, there has not anything happened to her.

Albus' hand reaches out to open my cage. I understand, jump out and settle down on his shoulder. He leaves the room and hurries down the staircase. Through the dusty corridors he runs, until he arrives in the cellar. And I cannot trust my eyes! Ariana, the ten-year-old girl sits crouched in the corner and fixes the motionless body lying in front of her with her insane blue eyes. The motionless body, it is not… it cannot be…

"Mother!", someone whispers. I see Aberforth now standing on Albus' side. He knees down beside the body and shakes it. "Mother, wake up! Wake up! Wake…!" His voice leaves him, the first tears run down his cheeks. Albus just stands here like frozen, he does not move, he does not seem able to move.

"Albus! She… She is not dead, am I right? I mean… she… she cannot be!"

"She is", Albus voice suddenly rises. It sounds so different, so unreal.

Then I feel his moves as he turns round and… oh, I cannot believe… leaves the room. He goes the way back and stops at the entrance door. I see his hand stretching out for the metal handle and how he opens the door. He steps outside and makes his way along the narrow path.

And then I hear the sound of… sobbing. Albus is truly crying. "Life is not fair! It has never been!", he shouts out loud in the cold air. "Why? Can anyone explain? Why?"

I can nearly feel his pain…

"The Deathly Hallows? I have never heard of them. Explain!" Gellert's piercing voice sounds so cold and evil. Typical, if you ask me. He will never manage to bring just a bit of warmth in it. But Albus does not seem to realise. He responds, "I have read about them. In that book. My uncle has given it to me. It is written in Runes."

"Go on!", Gellert orders.

And Albus goes on, "I have translated the text into English and…"

"Of course you have! Tell me the story!", the boy with the blond hair disturbs his friend impatiently.

"Sorry!", Albus apologises.

But why? Why does he say 'Sorry'? I would not do that. I mean, he has not done anything wrong. I would not put up with Gellert's rude behavior. Seemingly he is used to order and used to get everything he wants, even without saying 'Please'.

"But you must know that it is just a fairytale", Albus whispers.

"Pah, a fairytale!", Gellert replies. "Will you now tell me the story?!" Seemingly he does not even want to ban the impatient sound out of his voice. And Albus tells, tells the whole story of the Peverell brothers, their encounter with Death and the things they have got from Death. Gellert listens excited. And I see his eyes sparkling with greed.

"And the one, who can reunite the Deathly Hallows will be master of Death", Albus ends.

"This is great! This is what we need! The Deathly Hallows!", Gellert suddenly shouts.

"But…", Albus begins, but gets disturbed again, "Albus! Just imagine! We two, masters of Death!"

Albus seems to think about it. His eyes suddenly light up. "You mean, we two? Just we two?", he asks excited.

The expression on Gellert's face shows his irritation. "Of course we two! Is there anyone else?", he wants to know.

"No! Of course not!", Albus hurries to answer. "I have just thought…"

"What have you thought?", Gellert asks with a most piercing sound in his voice. He seems to suspect something.

"No… nothing. Nothing", Albus replies and smiles nervously. I can see that he feels inconvenient under his best friend's disbelieving stare. He wipes a streak of the shoulder-length hair out of his face and opens his mouth.

"I will come to your place tomorrow, ten o'clock!" This has not been a question. It has been much more like an order. Seemingly Gellert has not even seen Albus' intention to say something. Before Albus can do anything he turns round and walks away down the path that leads out of the forest. My master just stands there, motionless, watching Gellert disappearing more and more.

Then he looks up the tree where I sit on a thick branch and watches me with sad blue eyes. "Do… do you think he likes me, Fawkes?", his strangely sounding voice breaks the silence. Somehow I feel sorry for him. I mean, he must be blinded. He must be blinded to like a human being of that sort. But I cannot speak to him. So I just do nothing except of returning his questioning look.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

This look… Is there love in this look? Does it show true affection? Oh, I don't believe it. How can Albus look at his best friend this way. I mean, you must be blinded not to recognise the deep feelings… in this look. Somehow Gellert is blinded… though I think he suspects something. Like yesterday in the forest.

But now he is too busy anyway. "The pencil!", he orders and holds his hand out, his eyes still fixed on the text. Albus does not move, staring at Gellert with that look in his eyes and showing no intention for handing the pencil in his hand to his friend.

"Albus!", Gellert shouts now and looks up. Piercingly he watches him and asks, "What is the matter with you, Albus? You behave so strange."

Albus shakes his head seemingly forcing himself to get his eyes off Gellert. Without looking up he hands the pencil over.

"What is the matter with you, Albus?", the blond-haired wants to know. "I want an answer!"

My master blushes and struggles for words, "No… noth… nothing, no!"

"I want to know now, Albus! I see that there is something wrong with you", Gellert says.

"I just… I just think your plans are really brilliant." The words come quickly out of Albus' mouth. He still has his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I hope you think so", Gellert replies watching him awkwardly.

One piece of a second Albus looks up and in his friend's face. The blond-haired watches his friend somehow… surprised, yes, surprised and turns round to face Albus' translation written in narrow handwriting again.

Why I can describe the situation in such detail? Oh, I have a very good sight to the desk from my cage.

"The Greater Good! We will fight for it, Gellert and I! The Greater Good, Fawkes! Does it not sound brilliant?"

Has this been a serious question? I do not believe. How can he ask me if I think that their plan was brilliant- their truly evil plan. Their plan to repress the Muggles, to rise the wizard race up, to kill all the human beings, who stand in the way. I do not even dare to look at him. This is not the boy I have known. This is not Albus Dumbledore, the boy who has loved his family, who has done everything for his siblings. It all has changed, as Percival has been sent to Azkaban. Albus has begun to keep distance to his mother, his brother and his insane sister. Only his books have been important for him from this moment on, though his family would have needed him. At least he is- with Percival gone- the oldest man in this house. As his mother has died, Albus has gone on as before. He does not really care about Aberforth and Ariana. He is just really nerved that they are here, that he has to go working for money and it surely makes him very angry that he has not been able to come with Elphias on the world trip because Ariana had killed Kendra.

But that all has not been the top of it already. Then Gellert has come. The one person, who has made the whole situation only worse. Is the worst point already reached?

Albus is still murmuring, "The Greater Good, the Greater Good, the Greater Good…"

Oh, how can anyone be- become- so evil to like this plan, to help making this plan. I clearly have enough of it. So I disturb my master with an angry scream and look at him severely. Albus' eyes show confusion about my reaction. But why? Is it not normal to act like I did when hearing such a plan spoken out like by-the-way?

"Albus!" Aberforth runs in.

„What is the matter, brother?"

"What is the matter?! You ask me, what the matter is?! Ariana is sick, this is the matter!", Aberforth shouts at Albus.

"What is the problem then? Make her healthy again", his brother just replies sounding bored. "As far as it works."

"When will _you _ever look after her? When will you be a good brother to her?", Aberforth argues.

"What does this mean?! I go to work every day!", the older one answers.

"Yes, you bring the money and the food home, but this is not all! Ariana needs a family!"

"I do not think she even recognises us, when we visit her in the cellar!", Albus counters.

"How can you say that?!" Aberforth seems really in rage now.

"She is not sane!", Albus replies.

The younger watches his brother with a look of disbelief in his eyes and turns away.

Suddenly I hear a loud noise. Aberforth turns round again to see Grindelwald appearing in the middle of the room. "Albus, are you ready? We can travel to Russia right now!", he says sounding excited.

"Today?", Albus asks.

"Yes, today! Pack your things!", Grindelwald orders his best friend.

"No, you will not go away! You will not leave us alone!", Aberforth shouts in rage.

Gellert turns round to look at him awkwardly an draws his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!", he shouts at him and watches Aberforth falling to the floor.

"No, stop it!", Albus screams, runs to his brother and removes the spell. Aberforth stands up and holds his wand out against Grindelwald. "Expelliarmus!"

But Gellert manages to behold his wand. He grins at Aberforth broadly. "To defeat me you must become a little bit better!"

"Stupor!", the younger wizard casts his next spell, but Gellert blocks it. So the fight starts. Yellow, red and blue blizzards run through the room and damage nearly everything.

"No, Protego!", Albus shouts, but the spell does not really work. So he has to cast others to divide the fighters from each other.

I hear a CRACK and turn my head to see the door open. Ariana steps in. She looks so sick, her long blond hair hanging straight down and her skin pale.

But Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald seem not to have realised that someone has come in. They are only concentrated on their fight.

Ariana just stands there, watching the fighters with a strange look in her eyes.

Suddenly Aberforth jumps beside to prevent a spell cast by Albus or Gellert hitting him. The red blizzard shoots in Ariana's direction… and hits her, directly in the chest. Slowly she sinks on her knees and to the floor.

The fight stops abruptly. The three seemingly have noticed what has happened. They all just stand there like shocked watching the young girl lying on the floor- motionless.

"No, Ariana!", Aberforth shouts.

"What have I done? What have I done to my family? The only thing I have really had!" He sinks on the floor, his hands folded in front of his face, crying and trembling. "It is all my fault! My fault! I am not worth living!", he shouts.

Slowly he stands up, glaring at me with his blue eyes full of tears.

Then he turns around and steps in front of the mirror. "How much am I worth? Ariana has been killed, because… because I have been in love… with Gellert", he speaks to himself angrily. I do not see what he is doing exactly because he has his back turned on me. But I see his hand wandering to the bag in his cloak.

A little later he steps beside and sinks down on his bed.

I look at the mirror and see something written on it with… blood?! Oh, it cannot really be blood?!

The words… I slowly read them:

I will never love anyone this way again.

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.

(Mika- Happy Ending)


End file.
